Generalized fatigue is the most common and disabling symptom of multiple sclerosis, affecting almost 90% of patients. The pathophysiology of fatigue in MS is unknown, and current treatments are inadequate. The purpose of this study is to examine the hypothesis that deficient pituitary secretion of growth hormone is a cause of fatigue in MS.